


marked & monogrammed

by monicaposh



Series: varchie engagement series [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Clueless Archie Andrews, Dom/sub, Engaged Varchie, F/M, Jealous Veronica Lodge, Power Switch Couples, Riverdale Kink Week, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Next up: A little registry shopping and some pesky jealously in between!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie engagement series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968157
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	marked & monogrammed

* * *

“Come come, Archiekins.” Veronica singsongs in the busy luxury home store as they weave through the aisles. 

The holidays are approaching, and Veronica wanted to add cheer by picking out additional items for their registry. 

The couple browses for a few needed household items: a new set of copper pots and pans, a top-of-the line espresso machine for Veronica’s coveted morning lattes and a panini press Archie has had his eye on for Football Sundays with Reggie. 

“I haven’t gotten to choose _any_ of the last twenty items, Veronica. Shouldn’t we — “

“Yes, but you’re scanning said items. You _wanted_ to do that,” she’s quick to remind him. “Remember?”

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have all the fun picking out fancy new appliances for our home. Besides, it’s not every day we get to window shop knowing someone rich will buy it all for us. Other than …” 

“Archie,” she fails at reprimanding him. 

After the lovely bridal shower Abuelita and Hermione threw for Veronica at Laduree and their official engagement party Hiram organized at The Polo Lounge, the couple received an abundance of gifts. Most of them, while lovely, would not make it into their too-small lofted apartment. Veronica had several of the items sent to her temperature regulated storage unit, where she keeps her seasonal wardrobes and ball gowns. 

Archie has vowed to build her a large enough closet once they _own_ a home so she could get rid of the temporary Midtown unit. It’s adorable that he underestimates how much clothing she really has. 

Once they’re married, Veronica’s primary trust fund will be released while her legacy account will transfer on her thirtieth birthday — and they’ve decided to put some of it towards a down payment. Archie, always grateful, flat out refused any more money from his future father-in-law and turned down her family’s wealth to help procure their first home.

It was sexy, watching her man stand up to the Lodge patriarch. 

They decided to register at a few places, focusing on things they can use now and things they’ll need for their new _love nest,_ as Reggie still adoringly refers to it. Having all of that organized and ready to go will certainly make the transition of their future move that much easier. 

After Veronica’s birthday, she’d gone on a minor spree at Tiffany and dragged Kevin along. Hopefully in the not-so-soon future, Veronica is set to inherit two sets of fine china and crystal stemware. She and Archie don’t have a formal dining room with a curio cabinet, either — at least not until they secure their dream home. Opting out of a huge set of her own for the time being, Veronica spent most of that trip eyeing sterling silver barware for their place and decorative items like picture frames. 

She spent a day at the MoMA and learned about adding artwork to a wedding registry. The museum’s art buyer let her know all the pieces had been purchased already. 

Veronica pulls Archie towards a display and points at a Waterford vase to give her future mother-in-law for Christmas. He just shrugs, smiling with his hands in his pockets. 

“It’s a vase, Ronnie,” he remarks at the glaringly obvious. His eyes nearly bulge when he reads the price tag. 

“Yes, but it’s classic _and_ elegant. Your mom loves crystal. Then _you_ can buy the flowers that will fill it when we visit on Christmas Day.” She tells him pointedly. 

“Yes ma’am,” he jokes, reaching over to lace his fingers with hers. “Bossy.”

He’s distractedly licking over the dip where her shoulder meets her neck, having already shoved her scarf aside, when the salesgirl swings by _once again_ to see if she can assist them with anything. Veronica’s grip tightens on Archie’s hand, ignoring his wince at the dig of her nails. 

“We’re still doing fine, thank you.” Veronica tells her stiffly, clutching Archie harder when he chuckles lowly beside her. 

“Calm down, Ronnie,” he teases. 

Her fiancé swings a strong arm around her, wrapping his large hand nearly entirely around her waist to squeeze at her hip reassuringly. 

“I am calm, Archie.” She breathes, laying her head on his chest. Because she always does. 

And that girl still has her beady eyes on Archie from her post across the showroom. 

Veronica was extremely hormonal last week and snapped at him for talking to their pretty waitress for too long. Most of the time she thinks she’s being reasonable — and her favorite technique she’s perfected over the years is to try and turn things around, always managing to _out flirt_ him in a way that whoever had their attention on _him_ suddenly is giving it all to _her_ , making _him_ jealous instead — but sometimes she gets so mad she could slap him. And the other person.

It should startle her how quickly she feels like some scorned woman, but she has no reason to. 

Then he took her to his gym, wanting to show her his routine while she just wanted to run indoors. He’s been training to get back into boxing and she’s certainly reaped the benefits of his added layer of muscle. 

Two tall blondes on the ellipticals kept eyeing him like a piece of meat. Veronica was certainly eyeing him too, but he’s _her_ piece of meat. It only made matters worse when the two galloped over towards his bench press station. 

“Come on, lover boy. It’s time to hit Neiman Marcus to pick out new linens.” Veronica slips her arm into the crook of his elbow. “Then we can go home and roll around on our own.” 

  
  
  


“Someone purchased our towels!” Veronica cheers from the dining room. “The VCA looks much better. Just as I suspected.” 

Archie rolls his eyes in good nature while he’s still in the bedroom, thinking back to the dragged-out decision making during that particular trip. 

Veronica was weighing the pros and cons of each possible name — a choice she’d been contemplating for weeks. In the middle of the department store, she’d agonized over the arrangements of their monogrammed towels. 

They’d selected a tasteful ivory colored set and spent another hour on the details of their initials. Archie wrote his down simply, **_AA._** His heart sped up when she announced she’d be dropping Lodge from her name altogether, writing down next to his initials in neat handwriting, **_VCA_**.

He scrolls through his newsfeed, checking out his recent tag notification from his friend and trainer. Mad Dog posted the picture of him from the gym at the crack of dawn this morning, but Archie doesn’t usually use social media while he’s at school — only replying to Veronica’s messages and calling his mom during lunch. 

“What’s that face for?” She asks, walking into the living room and joining him on the couch. 

His face heats up, already a little embarrassed by the picture. 

“Nothing, Mad Dog posted this picture…”

He’s cut off when Veronica snatches his phone, appraising the picture with dark eyes and looking up at him with a steely glance. 

“When was this?” She asks haughtily. “This is the most liked picture on his account.”

“Ronnie,” he scoffs. 

“And who are all these people leaving comments?”

He can hear the rise in her voice, watching helplessly as she loads new comments to read. 

Her jealousy used to bother him in fear of making her worry. Now, it arouses him, watching her eyes darken and feeling when her hold becomes more possessive. 

He can tell she’s feeling viscous, ready to put him through it, but he just wants to show her how devoted he is. And always will be. 

“Ronnie,” he says a little more forcefully. 

She looks up at him with her big eyes and he grabs his phone, tossing it carelessly onto the coffee table. 

Pulling her into his lap, Archie brings her closer by the hips. They kiss feverishly, feeling the dam of their passion breaking like it always does. 

Veronica tears at his belt with a vengeance, struck with a seemingly sudden urge to get him naked. She starts stroking him through his briefs, teeth nipping at his lower lip. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” she breathes against him.

Instead of letting her continue, Archie scoops her up by the bottom and switches their positions to settle her back against the pillows. She briefly looks surprised before moving deft fingers to begin removing her own clothing in haste. 

“Arms up above your head,” he whispers the demand against her skin. 

Archie slides off the couch and pulls his pants down, erection bouncing free against his abdomen. He settles onto his knees with Veronica spread out before him, running his hungry eyes over her like this: mussed hair and smeared lipstick, dress unbuttoned and hiked around her hips. 

He can’t help but stroke himself at the visual. 

Veronica notices, extending a leg and pointing her toe, dragging it up the length of his torso. 

He bends down to swipe his tongue over her ankle, watching her keen as he pays attention to the sensitive spot. 

When he’s finishing his second lap up her thighs, he lifts under her trembling knees and slings her calves over his shoulders. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Her back arches at his words and he reaches forward to unbutton her all the way, tugging the cups of her bra under her breasts. 

Archie spends some time kissing along her panty line, watching her clench at the teasing. 

She let her arms move, twitching from her spot on the couch as his teeth toy with her clit. 

Archie lifts an eyebrow at her and turns his head to nip her inner thigh in punishment, leaving a red mark in his wake. When his mouth descends on her, Archie traces the word _mine_ with his tongue. 

He pushes two fingers in, stroking her velvet walls in a sure pace to have her unraveling in no time. 

“I’m devoted to you, Veronica. My heart is yours, I’ve always meant forever. Now come for me.” 

Archie watches her with rapt attention as she unravels, feeling his blood violently throbbing inside his body as she rides his face and hand to reach her peak. 

“I love you,” she nearly whispers. Twin tear tracks slip down her cheeks and he leans in immediately to find her mouth again, losing himself in her dizzying kiss. 

  
  
  


Ever since they were teenagers, Veronica has admired Archie’s earnestness — it’s what drew her to him in the first place. But over the years, her jealous side takes over and she finds herself dangerously possessive of her innocent lover. 

He’s never had a wandering eye, so it really isn’t that she doesn’t trust him. It’s just everyone else she doesn’t trust. His cluelessness, while adorable, can draw in women like a force field and evoke emotions in her that she’s never felt before. 

She’s always loved parading Archie around, smitten by her dream guy. In high school, she’d wear his big letterman jacket proudly— even though it would usually cover anything else she was wearing. When he symbolically gifted her his heart for Christmas, Veronica wore it around her neck like the most precious piece of jewelry in the world. And to her, it always has been. 

After a long trip through Agent Provocateur in the beginning of the week, Veronica decided to do something for her. 

Ever since her ugly insecurity and Archie’s soft domination on the sofa, she’s been pacified by his constant, and doting, affection. Though when alone, she redirects her attention to Archie’s _famous_ picture. And reads the indecent, and outwardly suggestive emojis, left by his adoring _fans_. She wouldn’t be surprised if the gym has experienced an uptick in their membership this month from the free publicity.

Thinking she recognized the blondes from the gym in the comments section, was the moment Veronica realized she’d had it with this ridiculous paranoia. 

Instead of lashing out, she simply ups the ante. She purchased a few new pieces from the risqué lingerie shop, while proactively grabbing a couple of selections for their honeymoon. 

She sent him a selfie from inside the dressing room and all week he’s been begging to see everything she bought. 

Today, Veronica impulsively decides to surprise him after work. Of course, she had high hopes when packing the new matching set into her Birkin this morning, but it’s rare that she actually succeeds in finishing her day by 4:00 PM. She skips up the familiar concrete steps of the charter school, heels carrying her down the halls to his classroom. 

The halls are empty on the last day of classes before closing for winter break and her heart races as she heads down his wing of the school. 

It’s attached to the performance hall and Veronica has to admit what an excellent arts program the department offers, in recent years even acquiring new state-of-the-art equipment and facilities. 

There’s such a thrill — surprising him like this, just to give him a flash of what’s under her coat, as she approaches his propped open door. She’s surprised by laughter filtering out into the hallway where she stands frozen. It’s the type of laughter Veronica can only roll her eyes at with pure annoyance. 

She half-heartedly knocks on the wooden door, bracing herself for whatever she’s about to encounter and steps one foot into the classroom. 

Archie meets her with a wide grin, instantly closing the distance to meet her and pull her into a warm embrace. 

Veronica settles into the hug, fingers reaching up to possessively card through his now messy red hair. 

The woman standing by the desk, who she prematurely assumes is his colleague, wears paint-splattered clogs and denim overalls, smiling far too wide for Veronica’s liking. 

“This must be the famous Veronica!” She says theatrically, with animated hands. 

_No ring,_ Veronica thinks and files this piece of information away. 

“Hello,” Veronica habitually sticks her chin up a little higher. She extends her hand, and the woman takes it. 

“Kelly Kadinsky,” the stranger introduces herself. “Archie here talks about you all the time, I feel like I know you already. He’s practically recruited us all into your fan club.” 

“Kelly is the art teacher, Ronnie.” He explains. 

There’s an undertone in his explanation she picks up on, a certain insistence that she _listens_ to what he’s saying. Internally, she rolls her eyes at his weak attempt in talking to her like he does in other situations. Outwardly, Veronica offers a pleasant reply while looking at her fiancé’s profile out of the corner of her eye, trying to see any trace of _anything._

The teacher gushes over how cute they are and some of the highlights from the year so far while Archie pulls Veronica closer and discreetly pinches the curve of her ass. 

She drones on for a few more minutes before politely excusing herself and claiming the need to get home. 

Veronica waits until the door closes, giving _Ms. Kadinsky_ a head start down the hallway before she closes the door and turns back to Archie with a kinked eyebrow. 

“What’s that look for?” Archie asks her a little nervously, his speech adorably breaking between words. 

She boldly hits one of the two switches on the wall, hoping _one of them_ will dim the classroom enough. 

“I thought she’d never leave,” Veronica laughs and unzips her coat. 

  
  
  


After a heated hour making out in his classroom, _and briefly on his desk,_ Archie successfully hauled Veronica out of the school and into the back of a cab, needing to get home. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she whispers hotly in his ear as they tumble out of the elevator. 

His ears perk up, immediately transfixed at the glint in her eyes. It’s visible even in the dim lighting of their hallway. 

“You— you do?”

“I do,” she smirks. 

He quickly unlocks the door, trembling slightly at the way she’s touching him. 

When they’re inside their apartment, Veronica tugs at the lapels of his coat and shoves it off his body. 

“Impatient, are we Ronnie?” He chuckles. 

“On your knees, handsome.” Her endearment is sweet, but her tone is no nonsense. 

Archie does just that immediately, falling to his knees and feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation. 

He’s about to complain, waiting impossibly _patient_ as she circles him. 

“Always so good for me, Archiekins. So good _to_ me,” she coos affectionately. 

Archie’s heart picks up its pace at her praise. 

“Take your shirt off,” she instructs easily. 

The assertiveness of her tone gets him even harder. He quickly tugs at the hem of his sweater in utter excitement and peels it over his head. 

“Good boy.”

Veronica walks around him a few more times, surprising him with light touches and keeping him on the edge. She unbuckles his belt and expertly pulls it through the loops of his pants. Since he knows better, Archie keeps his hands away from helping even though what he wants the most is to touch her.

A sharp fingernail ghosts across his shoulders and he shivers at the touch, so light and full of promise. 

Veronica positions herself to straddle his lap, facing him, a flat black box in one hand and his leather belt wrapped around the other. 

Archie removes the lid on the box and looks down at the contents. A rich, leather collar in a velvet cloth, **_VL_** in golden letters sitting at the center — the color matching Veronica’s favorite handcuffs for him.

He can’t help the wide smile and low chuckle that come next, looking up to his fiancée. Her eyes are dark, and her painted lips are parted, she’s watching him carefully.

“Don’t forget who owns you.”

“Never. I’ll never forget.” He promises her without hesitation. “I love it. But shouldn’t it say your future initials, VCA? Like the towels?”

“I may be taking your last name soon, Archiekins, but you will always belong to Veronica Lodge. Do you understand?” Her eyes are piercing, hypnotizing him like always. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Are you going to wear it?”

“Of course,” he answers immediately. “Happily, whenever you need reassurance.” He can’t help but tease, loving to rile her up when she’s like this. Veronica scowls and suddenly flicks his belt across his bare chest, the sharp sting making him wince. 

The skin burns where she hit it. Veronica looks like some angry goddess, towering over him. Memories of her in black leather and lace flooding his mind. 

“What did you say?”

“I’m going to wear it whenever you want me to.”

“That’s right. Put it on.”

Her clipped tone has him _aching_ for her to touch him, never beneath begging her. But he knows his compliance is what will have her touching him sooner. She walks around behind him, lending her hands to help adjust the collar. The brush of her fingers against his neck has him leaning into her touch. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom. Get up.”

He’s on his feet, swaying just a little at the rush of blood flowing south, and following close behind her. 

Veronica finally sheds her coat again and his eyes are glued to the way her ass moves when she’s walking down the hall. She can probably hear his panting. 

“Kneel.” She points at the rug on their bedroom floor. 

He’s back on his knees, eyes locked on hers while he waits for whatever she’ll give him next. 

Veronica plants a spiked high heel on his chest and the sharp pain digging into his already sensitive pec has his erection stirring. The heel grazes his nipple, and he groans out loud. 

“Ouch. What the fu— “Archie’s complaint is cut off when Veronica tugs harshly on his hair. His head is snapped back and he’s at eye level with her lace covered breasts. If he just leaned forward, he could brush his nose between them. 

Instead, Veronica leans down and nips at his jaw, hand still anchored in his hair. 

She always marks him when she’s feeling possessive. 

He relishes in the feel of her mouth on him before groaning at the loss of contact. His gaze never leaves her ass as she walks away from him. 

Sitting at the edge of the bed, she makes a show of rolling down her stockings. Slowly. He starts breathing heavier when she playfully tosses each piece at him. 

Veronica unclasps her bra and Archie’s tongue is uncomfortably dry. Just like every time since they were teenagers, the sight of her bare breasts never ceases to amaze him. 

She comes closer, picking up the stocking that landed on his shoulder. He grows impossibly harder when she wraps it around his head, blindfolding him with the black garment. The smell of her is overpowering, seeping into all of his senses. 

Archie now waits _impatiently_ for what she’ll do next, the only clue that she’s even moving is the distinct clicking of her heels against the hardwood. 

“You have your safety words if you want to use them, Archie.”

“Fuck no, I’m good,” he pants. She chuckles, licking the shell of his ear for that and it has his erection stirring. 

“Yes, you _are_ good.” She bites down on the low, tugging it closer. “But I need you to say you understand, pet.”

He nods enthusiastically, babbling what she wants to hear so she can give him what he wants. “I understand. I’ll use my safe words if I need them.” 

She cups his bulge tauntingly. “Good boy. Are you this hard just for me?” She presses harder, and he feels her other hand sneaking from behind to tug his zipper down.

Archie feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head when her fingers slide down the waistband of his briefs. “Always just for you, babe.”

Her voice comes into his other ear, low and sultry, and the air that comes out with her words makes him ache. “And are you going to make me come every time I ask you to?”

“Even more.” He wants to fucking see her. 

“Are you going to hold back until I tell you that you can come too?”

This one is sort of an empty promise, since he’s already almost losing it with the sensation of her all around him and the way her fingers are dipping into his underwear, just briefly grazing at the edge of his pubic bone, but he swallows and nods. “Yes.”

“Good boy.”

He’s startled by a sharp _clink,_ feeling cold metal binding his wrists. 

  
  
  


Veronica wakes early, feeling the mattress shift behind her. 

Archie is naked and sprawled across their bed, a lazy arm slung over his eyes and his red hair sticking up in all directions. 

A smile forms on her face, knowing he’ll be _home_ the next few weeks. They both will be. Her office is shut down through the New Year with just a little work to submit online. Things will pick back up at full speed with New York Fashion Week just on the horizon. 

But for now, she stretches out like a cat and feels light with the knowledge they’ve got all day together. 

The comforter is wrapped around her securely, warm with sleep, and Veronica laughs outright, thinking how this may have happened overnight. 

Archie was worshipping her well into the morning hours and her core is _still_ throbbing. Her nipples are sore and all she can think about is his mouth. 

She smirks at the splattering of bite marks all over his torso, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks as her gaze drifts higher. 

The collar definitely left an indentation, though he kept promising her it was loose enough. She makes a note to scold him about it later. But for now, she traces the red mark around his neck and remembers snapshots of last night. 

_They’d quickly freed him of all restraints, though Veronica kept his blindfold in place a little longer._

_She offered herself up in a lifted bridge pose, telling him just how to touch her. Warning him of what would happen if he veered from her strict instructions, she settled into position and presented her hips to him._

_Coming nearly undone with his strong hands holding her ass, Veronica bucked into his mouth and quivered from head to toe. Every time she’s tied him up, Archie Andrews’ need to prove himself to her has gotten that much more impressive. His tongue became relentless and his pace was punishing while he bowed down before her, pushing her through another powerful orgasm._

_He held her possessively while she shook, chanting his name like a life-saving prayer, and brought her to the brink._

_After coming on his tongue twice, Veronica rode him into near oblivion, watching as his eyes rolled back and his mouth searched for her neck._

_She knew once he was without the blind fold and handcuffs, it would be harder to restrain him. But Veronica didn’t complain._

_Her body was like jelly, but his strong hold had her upright and, in his lap, quickly. “Let me keep doing the work. Just sit like this for me, babe.” He promised her, kissing her cheek, and lining himself up with her entrance._

_Archie settled her easily, groaning when he impaled her on top of him. Veronica’s nerves were in total disarray, momentarily losing herself while he pistoned himself deep inside her. She’s always loved being on top, but it was always better when she could see the desperation in his eyes to please her. He also knew to keep obeying her, no matter how lost in pleasure she’d gotten._

_She came again with his thumb on her clit and his mouth puckered around her nipple, collapsing onto his shaking body, and worked him to his own release. His hold became tight and she knew she’d have bruises, too, come morning._

Veronica does in fact spot little fingerprints around the sides of her waist and she instinctively cuddles him, nudging her head beneath the nook of his chin. 

She strokes his chest, moving her ministrations down to his bare thighs and hips. 

Looking up to take in the sight, Veronica marvels at his beauty. The sun shines in through their windows and it glows around his phosphorescent hair like a halo, making him look much more angelic in the light of day. He smiles at her touch, shifting in his sleep. His little dimples have her heart fluttering in her chest. 

Veronica smiles when she sees him growing hard again and she can’t help but rub her thighs together in anticipation. 

She moves herself to swing a leg over his hips, continuing her light touches until his eyes snap open. 

“Good morning,” he says huskily. 

Veronica drops the comforter and moves her hips on his, naked in the broad daylight in the privacy of their bedroom. His sleepy smirk has her clenching, and he groans, clearly feeling her wetness slip across his stomach. 

She bounces on top of him, clasping their hands and exchanging hurried declarations of love as they come together. 

Archie strokes her spine with heavy fingers while they lay peacefully in the afterglow and she feels like she could purr from the softness. 

“Was that the last of your new lingerie?” He asks sheepishly, eyeing the discarded lingerie hanging over the light on his nightstand. “It’s not really fair that I barely saw it.”

Veronica reaches out a tired arm and plucks it gingerly from the lamp shade. “Au contraire. I have picked up many new things for you to unwrap, Archiekins.” She leans in and holds his jaw gently, nudging him with a knuckle. “But _some_ of it you won’t get to see until I’m Mrs. Archie Andrews.” 

“I can’t wait, future Mrs. Andrews.” He kisses her chastely. 

After a few minutes, she sighs. “Me either. But it’s time to get up, lover. We’re picking out our wedding bands today.”

Veronica really wishes he could just wear one all the time now, a visual to ward off any unsolicited onlookers. 

And, of course, a symbol of their eternal love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you're enjoying these xx haven't had much time to write notes or reply to comments yet but a big thanks to everyone reading. 
> 
> biggest thanks to vik for pushing me to get this one done! love you angel fluff!
> 
> find me on tumblr @monicaposh <3


End file.
